


In Home Sub

by kingvandam



Series: It's Like I Killed Myself [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dom Roman, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lots of plot, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Dean, collaring, mostly smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Things were moving fast. Dean had laster far longer than any of Roman's relationships in the last few years and now he was moving in. The longer things went on the more developed their relationship became. It was something in between just fucking and dating. Dean was stuck in it and going nowhere any time soon. Not like he even wanted to.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: It's Like I Killed Myself [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	In Home Sub

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i think this is the last one shot before the main story! there's also more smut to make up for the plot heaviness of pt 2. alright well i hope you enjoy reading this series as much as i enjoy writing it!

“Let’s take one more look to make sure you have everything,” Roman said as he angled Dean back toward the dorms. 

Dean wanted to roll his eyes. Wanted to. Didn’t. Instead he let himself be lead back to his dorm room. He was clearing everything out and moving it into Roman’s car. Roman had decided it was best if Dean moved in with him. Dean only argued a little. Decisions weren’t his to make anymore. That was part of being with Roman. He made the decisions for you. He had a thing about having complete control and dominance in everything and Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t like it too. He just wasn’t in the business of letting people know that. 

When they got back to Dean’s dorm they took a thorough look around. They check everywhere and everything. They found nothing. All of Dean’s stuff had already been loaded into Roman’s car. Dean shrugged his shoulders and the two headed back out to the car. Dean didn’t stray too far behind Roman. He followed him like a lost puppy. Always did. It was one of the things that Roman like about him. That and the fact that Dean puts up a fight. Roman says it makes him interesting. More fun to play with.

Roman opened the passenger side door for him and he got in. He took one last look at the dorms. Dean wasn’t technically supposed to be moving out but Roman didn’t care. What Roman says goes. So Dean was moving out. Moving out and in with Roman. If he was being honest it probably wouldn’t be much of a change. They are already always together when one of them isn’t working or if Dean’s at school. Otherwise Dean is in Roman’s sight, and usually his hands as well. 

Everyone kept telling Dean how shocked they were that Roman still wanted him around. Roman usually ditched his play things after only a couple of months and now instead of being dumped Dean was moving in. That was practically unheard of. Dean tried not to let those comments stick in his mind. He tried even harder to ignore the ones about how Roman would drop him soon enough and that he shouldn’t get comfortable. What Dean really tried to ignore was Seth coming in to the diner every now and again just to stare at him and give dirty looks. Dean still wasn’t entirely sure what that was all about. Roman said they dated a few years back, but Seth had a boyfriend. Surely he wasn’t still hung up on being Roman’s last relationship oriented relationship. There had to be a different reason Seth didn’t like him. Right?

Roman got in the drivers seat and took a breath before starting the car. Once they were on the road Roman reached over and put his hand on Dean’s thigh. Dean gave the hand now on his body a quick glance before looking back out his window. He could feel the nerves swimming in his blood stream. He was moving in with the most dangerous man for miles. He was in a relationship with the most dangerous man for miles. Dean wasn’t entirely sure just how he ended up in this situation. If he had actually known what he was getting into he wasn’t sure he would’ve gone for it. Although he wasn’t sure he ever actually had the choice. He was pretty much fucked the moment Brock laid eyes on him. There wasn’t much Dean could’ve actually done to prevent that. Not work at the diner maybe, but that’s the only place that hired him and he needed a job. So he guessed in reality he was fucked the minute he applied for that job.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like Roman because he did. He really really did. It was just that he was losing touch with who he was. Rapidly. He was snorting a line every day. It sure made things easier but it was a slippery slope and a hard habit to kick if or when Roman decided he didn’t want Dean anymore. He went from having had sex once to getting fucked multiple times a day. Hell his parents didn’t even know he was gay. He wasn’t sure if he ever would actually. He was pretty sure he’d be disowned if they found out. That wasn’t entirely out of the question. He had gone from golden child to family disappointment in only a couple of months away from home. 

Roman turned on the radio as they drove. They were pretty far away from where Roman lived. Everything was pretty far away from where Roman lived. He lived in a big secluded house on the edge of town. Dean had only been there a few times. Which was enough to know that Sasha had her own room but almost never stayed in it. She was always with her girlfriend Bayley. He had only actually met Sasha once. He figured he’d probably be seeing a lot more of her now. Roman held a lot of his inner circle meetings in his home office or even in his living room. Apparently those guys were always hanging around. 

When Roman pulled into the driveway Dean could feel his breath catch slightly in his throat. This was is. Dean was moving in with Roman. He was living with his...boyfriend? Daddy? Master? Owner? Something along those lines. He was moving in with the guy he’s sleeping with. Dean tried his best to just breathe and not come off as too nervous. Dean didn’t have too much stuff to move in. All he had was what he took with him to college. Which wasn’t much. All in all it would be a quick process. Dean wasn’t really sure if he was relieved by that or not. 

Roman stopped the car and sat there for a moment before getting out. Dean waited for Roman to come around and open his door as Roman usually did. Once he did they both started unloading boxes. There was only two. Most of it was just Dean’s clothes and bedding. Dean carried one and Roman carried the other. Roman opened the front door and let Dean lead the way to the bedroom. When he got in there he placed the box on the ground. Roman wasn’t far behind with the other one. Roman set the box in his hands beside the other one before putting a hand on Dean’s head and pulling him close. Dean smiled as he felt his body hit Roman’s. 

“What do you say we have a little fun before going through all this,” Roman whispered into Dean’s ear. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and hummed, “What kind of fun?”

Roman smirked as he spun them both around and tossed Dean onto the bed. Dean laughed as he hit the bed. Almost as soon as Dean was crawling backwards up the bed Roman grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him back. Dean only put up a little bit of a fight as Roman started pulling his shirt off of him. Dean started on his buckle as Roman tossed Dean’s shirt to the side. Roman stilled his hands, pulling the belt through the loop and setting it beside Dean on the belt. The movement was so gentle that Dean was almost caught off guard when Roman yanked him up to his feet. Dean kicked off his jeans and underwear, kicking them to the side before he was shoved back down on the bed. 

“Up on your knees,” Roman commanded as he picked up the belt from beside Dean.

Dean watched the movement before rolling his eyes and doing as he was told. When he was on his knees he felt a sharp slap on his ass. Dean jumped a little bit at the action but otherwise stayed still. He felt Roman grab his wrist and pull it behind his back. Then Roman pulled the other one behind his back and his face was the only thing supporting his upper body weight. Roman used the belt to loop around Dean’s wrists, effectively tying them together. 

“How’s that?” Roman asked, taking a step back. 

Dean struggled with the belt, trying to get out of it before giving up, “It’s good.”

“Good,” Roman delivered another harsh slap to Dean’s ass.

This time Dean didn’t react at all to the action, he just bit his lip and tried to look behind him at Roman. Roman who moved out from behind him and over to the bedside drawer to grab some lube and a condom. When Roman came back he dropped the condom beside Dean before coating his own fingers in lube. Dean tensed when he felt Roman’s finger go one knuckle deep into him. Roman pulled the finger out and traced along the rim before pushing his pointer finger all of the way in. Dean snuggled his face into the bedding as Roman moved the singular finger inside of him. 

Dean bit his lip as he felt Roman work the second finger into him. Roman’s pace was slow at first but it wasn’t long until he was speeding up. Then just like he had sped up he slowed down. He kept switching the pace, causing Dean to whine each time. On the fourth time Roman slowed down Dean let out an irritated huff which earned him another slap on his ass. Dean tensed around Roman’s fingers at when Roman’s hand hit but relaxed again shortly after. Roman worked up his pace to being fast and rough. The sounds Dean was making were muffled by the blanket. It wasn’t long until Roman pulled his fingers all of the way out. 

The sound of a condom wrapper opening filled the room. Roman undid his pants and rolled on the condom and coated it in lube before pressing the tip against Dean’s entrance. Roman held his dick with his right hand and Dean’s hip with the left. Dean bit his lip as Roman started to press in slowly. The pace at which Roman pushed in was agonizingly slow. Roman was really taking his time pushing in. When he was all of the way in Roman still his movements and gripped Dean’s right hip as well. Dean shut his eyes tight as he adjusted to Roman’s size. 

When Roman started to pull out it was just as slow as he was pushing in. Roman thrust back in hard, sending Dean face first into the mattress. After the quick thrust in Roman pulled back out slowly. Dean let out an irritated whine as Roman pulled out slowly. Roman just squeezed his hips and thrust back in hard. The in thrusts were knocking the breath out of Dean and the pulls out were far too slow. Dean balled his hands into fists behind him. 

After a little while of that Roman sped up the pull outs to a similar pace of the thrusts in. Roman set a rough and fast pace that had Dean curling his toes. Roman’s grip on his hips was harsh and would probably leave a mark. Roman always liked to cover those with his hand once they had bruised properly. Dean wouldn’t say it out loud but he was pretty sure he liked it just as much as Roman did. A reminder for both just who Dean belonged to. 

Dean was getting close. He could feel an orgasm building in his gut. He knew that he wasn’t going to hold on for much longer and might even cum untouched if this goes on for too much longer. Dean’s moans were becoming louder yet more muffled and his toes were curled as far as they could go. He fought a bit against his restraints before letting out a whine and swallowing his pride to ask Roman to cum.

“Daddy,” Dean whined into the matress, “I’m gonna cum.”

“How do you ask?” Roman stalled a little before picking back up the pace.

Dean grumbled before gritting out a response, “Please Daddy can I cum?”

“Hold on,” Roman stopped his movements, “I’ll be right back.” 

“What?” Dean tried to lift his head the best he could.

Then Roman pulled out. His hands left Dean’s body as he walked away and over to the dresser. Dean tried his best to see what Roman was doing. His attempts were futile and all he had to go off of was sound. Even the sounds weren’t helping. Dean felt his heart rate pick up at the uncertainty of it all. He had no idea what Roman was doing and he was stuck tied up on the bed. Sure he could get off or move but that’d just irritate Roman. Dean really didn’t need to be irritating Roman before he had even unpacked. 

Roman came back shortly after. It was the sound of footsteps getting closer that tipped him off. Dean tried again to look behind him. Roman had something in his hand but that was about all Dean knew. As soon as he was back Roman lined back up and slammed back in. Dean gasped and moaned as Roman did. It was then that Roman reached around Dean’s neck. Dean felt something cool against the back of his neck before he heard the click of a lock. Dean couldn’t see what it was but he had a pretty good idea. He tried his best to confirm before jumping to conclusions but Roman pulling all of the way out again distracted him. 

“Mother fucker,” Dean grumbled into the matress. 

Roman grabbed Dean by the hip and rolled him over onto his back. Dean arms were pinned underneath him and there was the small thud of a heavy but small lock on his collarbone. He still couldn’t get too good of a look at it, it was too short to look at. Roman hitched Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders before lining back up and slamming back in. Dean bit down on his lip hard. Roman leaned forward and placed his hands either side of Dean’s head and started thrusting in and out. He started slow but quickly gained speed and intensity. 

Roman moved one hand to cover Dean’s mouth and nose while he fucked him. Dean struggled against the restraints for a bit before letting go and just letting Roman do as he pleased. He heard a dark chuckle come from above him as he did. Just as Dean and Roman made eye contact Roman hit a spot the made Dean’s eyes roll back into his head slightly. Roman stilled and readjusted to hit that spot again. And then again. And again. He started picking up speed and nailing the same spot over and over again. Dean’s fists were balled and his toes were curled. 

After a little while Dean could feel his orgasm building again. He shut his eyes tight and tried his best to push it back. He needed to ask permission but Roman was covering his mouth. Dean tried to speak through Roman’s hand but Roman only pushed down harder. That’s when Dean started thrashing about again. After a moment of letting Dean struggle Roman moved his hand away.

“Need something baby boy?” Roman smirked.

“Fuck you I need to cum,” Dean’s words didn’t have any bite.

Roman gripped Dean’s jaw harshly, “What was that?”

Dean whined deep in his throat, “Please Daddy I need to cum.”

“That’s better,” Roman moved his hand from Dean’s jaw to his dick, “Go ahead. Cum for Daddy.”

Between Roman’s hand on his dick and the words that came out of his mouth Dean was cumming in seconds. Dean tightened around Roman before he went almost completely limp and let the matress support his weight. Roman pushed his Dean’s legs forward and fucked into him harder as he chased after his own orgasm. Roman thrust harder and harder while Dean made small noises below him. It wasn’t long until Roman was coming undone and riding out his orgasm with jittery thrusts. Slowly Roman came to a stop, waiting a minute to catch his breath before pulling out. 

Roman took a step back and rolled off the condom. He tied it off at the end and left to the attached bathroom to toss out the condom. When he came back in the room his pants were done back up and Dean had slid off the bed, sitting in front of it and watching Roman. Roman cracked a smile and shook his head. Dean just raised an eyebrow in return. Roman made his way over and knelt down in front of Dean’s sitting form.

“Mind if I untie you?” Roman asked as he ran a hand through Dean’s sweaty hair. 

Dean groaned but nodded anyway. 

Roman laughed softly and reached around Dean to undo the belt, “Tired?”

“You fucked all of the energy out of me,” Dean mumbled.

“Well you’re going to have to perk up so we can finish moving you in,” Roman said as he pulled the belt loose, “There.”

“There’s only one thing that could perk me up,” Dean responded.

Roman ran his hand back through Dean’s hair, “Are you gonna ask nicely?”

“Please Daddy?” Dean faked a sweet voice.

Roman nodded, “After a bath, you’re real sweaty.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Dean mumbled. 

“C’mon,” Roman stood, pulling Dean to his feet as he did so.

Dean groaned as he let himself be pulled to his feet. Afterward he let Roman lead him into the bathroom. While Roman started a bath Dean looked into the mirror and started to fidget with the chain the was now around his neck. It was secured in place with a lock. Dean wasn’t sure how he’d even go about getting it off. He’d need a key. When Roman noticed he came to stand behind Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and kissing the side of his head. Roman brought his hand up to cover Dean’s on the lock.

“You belong to me,” Roman whispered into his ear.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
